A date with the Rival named Sasuke Uchiha
by MockeyRock93
Summary: A blind that starts wrong, can end right?


**A Date with the Rival named Sasuke Uchiha**

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate FANGIRLS!

"Just pick one!"

"NO!"

"Kaishi"

"NO!"

"If you don't pick one I'll have to pick it for you!"

"Look you pink haired BRAT! I don't want to play your stupid game of blind dates. Just because you think this way you can get a date with Sasuke doesn't mean you have to drag me into it!"

"But Kaishi; if we don't get another girl the sides won't be even and someone will be left with out a date!"

"There is nothing in this world that can change my MIND!"

Sakura physically flinched at how loud I was yelling at her. In fact the whole block had stopped to stare at us by now; but I didn't care I wasn't going too brought into this little…

"What's wrong Hatake can't take the challenge? And here I was thinking you were strong; almost as strong as your brother." That voice; I'd know it anywhere, Preppy squeal here just confirmed my thoughts.

"What do you want Uchiha?!" My glare just didn't seem to be getting through; it never did.

"Nothing I just don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this" He shrugged shoulders before returning my now sharper glare.

"Maybe it's that you're scared" That's it no one was gonna say I was scared. I reached into Sakura's bag so quickly and unexpectedly that she jumped in surprise.

"Green" With that I left to get ready for my date at six.

I was ready by five forty-five. Since I didn't care mush for this 'date', if you could call it that, I simply put on jeans and a red t-shirt that showed off all my curves. Sprayed some perfume and put my long silver hair in a nice ponytail; so my guy couldn't say I made no effort.

My bell rang at exactly six o'clock. My mouth opened in surprise at the person who was standing on my doorstep; it was none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"Too much of a suprise?" He had that stupid smirk that I wanted to nook off his face, and a familiar sound of anger in his tone.

"To surprised to see that I can dress in something other than ninja clothes and still look smeky? Or at you angry at everyone in the world again?"

"Ha, it starts with you" I had planed to take the smirk of his face but he took the one of mine. This was gonna be a long night…

We are at the barbeque restaurant; having a lousy time. Even better Sakura and her date (Neji, poor guy), ended up in the same restaurant; in the table next to ours! Well she wasn't helping Sasuke's mood in any way. The only reason she hadn't attacked me was because even her tiny brain could tell that I was having a lousy time. Sakura and Neji finished eating but she said that she wanted to stay and 'talk'; she stood up to go to the bathroom and I gave Neji a sympathy look which he returned.

"Let's go" I started at Sasuke dumbfold by his outburst.

"Come on before she gets back" Normally I would have stayed there just to tease him; but I feared Sakura's return as much as he did.

"Fine" With that we left; fast.

"So…………."

"Don't start something if you're not gonna finish it" he snapped at me!

"Question, do blind dates have a time limit?" He didn't respond like to half my other questions. I looked at him and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his regular ninja outfit. He was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt with a gray shirt underneath. It suited him actually. I was so busy studying his outfit that I didn't notice we had come upon a pond.

"Kaishi?" I finally realized where we were.

"Huh? When did we get here?" He chuckled at my comment and I sent him one of the worst glares I had all night. His onyx stared back at my purplish ones. I didn't even notice he moved until he was right in my face.

This took me by surprise; I gasped at how close he was and he took that as an opportunity to kiss me. His tongue explored the crevasses of my mouth will my brain processed what was happening; which was extremely hard when Sasuke was such a good kisser. When his tongue brushed against mine my brain gave up on all hope of finding out what was happening and decided to play with it. My tongue quickly went into action as we started a battle for dominance which he won. As the true 'gentlemen' Sasuke is he let e explore his mouth as I had let him. We kissed passionately for who knows how long only stopping to breath. Every once in a while Sasuke would get a moan out of me or I would get one out of him.

Finally we broke apart neither of us wanting this night to last; but it had gotten to late and my brother would worry if I didn't return before morning and he and Sasuke had a mission tomorrow morning.

"Huh? I guess Sakura is good for something." All Sasuke did was smirk at my comment and giving me one final kiss before we started walking towards my house.

At my door we once again kissed for about five minutes before it was time to say goodbye.

"You know I thought this date was gonna go a lot worse"

"I thought you were gonna kill me since your mood was so bad at the beginning."

"Ha ha"

"You know something?"

"What?"

"You should laugh more Uchiha."

"Don't count on it Hatake."

"Call me Kaishi" With one final peck to the lips I disappeared inside the house and left him standing there; staring at the door. I guess the date wasn't that bad after all.

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
